Prezent (1)
(10lat) Kolejne nudne, deszczowe dni. Zero wychodzenia na zewnątrz, masakra. Ciągle muszę znosić tego "braciszka" Grimlocka, niby najstarszy, ale rozumu to jakoś nie ma - myślała Seductive, obrażona na brata. ''Przechadzając się po pokoju, zauważyła zdechłego, pogryzionego szczura. Obrzydzona zawołała pupila; - North! Chodź tu brudasie! Zostawiłaś coś na podłodze.' Zwierzak przybiegł jak najprędzej. Zauważyła szczura, zaczęła machać ogonem i wystawiła jęzor. - To miał być dla mnie prezencik? - Ze śmiechem dziewczynka zapytała. North tylko spojrzała na nią i pokiwała łebkiem na "tak". Po chwili wstała i zaczęła szczekać na zgniłe zwłoki zwierzęcia. - Od ilu dni "to coś" tu jest? Pupil podrapał podłogę dwa razy, co miało oznaczać "dwa dni". Zszokowana spojrzała na zwierzę i pomyślała;'' Dwa dni. I ja tego nie czułam? ''''Nie wytrzymam z nią''. Potem Sed kucnęła i przytuliła "wilczka". - Przynajmniej ty jakoś tam po swojemu przeprosiłaś, prawda? A teraz chodź na dół może coś przekąsimy. Wilczek spojrzał się na szczura i przekręcił łeb na bok. - Nie, szczurów nie zjemy. Potem podeszła do kosza i wyrzuciła zgniły "prezent". Zbiegła po schodach razem z North i wbiegła do kuchni. Otworzyła lodówkę, wzięła kawał soczystego mięsiska. Zwierz spojrzał na nią błękitnie świecącymi oczami, które błagały o odrobinę. - Łap. - Rzuciła Sed. North podskoczyła i złapała w żelazne kły zdobycz. Po rezydencji rozszedł się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. - Mamo, ktoś puka do drzwi! - Krzyknęła Seductive z całych sił. - Słyszę, nie musisz się tak drzeć. - Pouczyła ją matka. Córka obojętnie machnęła rękoma i z powrotem weszła na górę do swojego pokoju, spotykając po drodze Drifta, który najwyraźniej był w nie najlepszym humorze. - Coś nie tak brachu? - Tym razem MUSZĘ przekonać rodziców aby kupili mi tą katanę! - Zrozpaczony mruknął do siostry. Aha, ja bym wolała kuszę. W sumie szanuję te Twoje pasje dotyczące Ziemskich "samurajów". ''Pomyślała. Z góry jedynie usłyszała dźwięk rozsuwających się drzwi i donośny, męski głos, rozbrzmiewający po całej rezydencji: - Jest Beast? Mam sprawę. - Proszę wejdź Zeta. - Uśmiechnęła się do gościa. - Nie ja tak na krótko, Optimus ze mną jest, więc wiesz że jest bardzo nie cierpliwy. - Mruknął zakłopotany Zeta. - Dobrze. To co chcesz przekazać? - Zapytała zaciekawiona Solus. ''Optimus, Optimus Prime. ''W głowie Seductive zabrzmiało echo. ''On tu jest! Muszę go zobaczyć! Czy jest przystojny, tak jak to opisywały dziewczyny? ''Nie myślała dłużej i kolejny raz zbiegła na dół, tyle że z gracją. ''Byle by zaimponować teraz, nie chcę czekać pięć tysięcy lat na gody. ''Na dole szybko poprawiła warkocze, przejrzała się w lustrze i już pojawiła się obok matki w drzwiach. North zbiegła za nią. Akurat zwierzę wyleciało przez drzwi, prawie przewracając Zetę. - A jeszcze niedawno była małym szczeniakiem. - Zaśmiał się Zeta. - Dzieciaki strasznie szybko rosną. - Powiedział patrząc na Seductive. - Eeeee... Cześć. - Pomachała dłonią na przywitanie i wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie zwarzając na deszcz, transformowała się w smoczą formę i wzbiła się w górę. Jednak dziewczyny się nie myliły. ''Młody i przystojny. ''Kandydat na partnera życiowego. W sumie osiemnaście tysięcy lat. ''Zauważając go na dole, ryknęła donośnie. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać, znikać, aż nastała czerń. Było jedynie słychać dźwięk ciągniętych łańcuchów, błagania o litość i przekleństwa w dziwnym, mało znanym języku. Seductive otworzyła oczy. ''To tylko koszmar. Dźgnę się kolcem i po wszystkim. ''Odruchowo próbowała się dźgnąć, lecz nie mogła. - Jednak żyje! - Krzyknął jakiś najemnik. - Szkoda. Za takie łuski można tyle dostać. - Warknął. Dziewczynka nie mogła poruszyć żadną kończyną, więc trochę rozejrzała się. Wkońcu rzucili ją do stóp jakiegoś mężczyzny, który złapał za jej warkocze i pociągnął za sobą. Krzyknęła z bólu, za co w zamian dostała kopniaka w kolano. Jedynie po jej policzkach spłynęły szmaragdowe łzy. Postać zaciągnęła ją do sali aukcji, w której roiło się od nieznajomych. ''Rozumiem dlaczego mama zakazała handlu niewolnikami na Północy. '' - Córa Primy, predacon, najlepsze łuski ze wszystkich! - Krzyknął. - I te skrzydła! - Dodał, rozkładając jej potężne skrzydła. - Zostaw je! - Odważyła się dziewczynka, po czym mężczyzna docisnął ją do podłogi nogą. - Pięć tysięcy! - Krzyknęła jakaś niska kobieta. - Dwanaście! - Przelicytował ją któryś z najemników. - Pięćdziesiąt i koniec! - Wszystkich obecnych przelicytował Łowca Nagród, Lockdown. Na sali zapanowała cisza. Spośród tłumu wyłonił się wysoki, mocno zbudowany, okryty bliznami mężczyzna. Szybko wkroczył na podwyższenie i złapał za łańcuchy. - Koniec aukcji! - Krzyknął mężczyzna, po czym wszyscy wyszli z sali. - No, no, no. - Mruknął Lockdown. - Jakby była starsza zapłaciłbym więcej. - Dodał. - Wygrałeś aukcję, jest Twoja, rób co chcesz. - Przyjął gotówkę i wyszedł. - Próba ucieknięcia? - Zapytał Lockdown i rozkuł łańcuchy. - Masz pokazać na co Cię stać i czy nie przewyższyłem Twojej ceny! Uciekniesz jesteś wolna, złapię Cię jesteś moja. - Zaczął się śmiać. Tuż po rozkuciu transformowała się w smoka i ryknęła. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - No to skoro nie chcesz zwiewać, zepsułaś mi całą zabawę. - Mruknął rozczarowany. - Może to Cię przywróci do życia. Wyjął zza pleców zapalniczkę, którą odruchowo zapalił przed okiem smoka. Wystraszona wzbiła się w powietrze. Szybko wylądowała, transformowała się i krzyknęła: - Odłóż to! -Łowca schował zapalniczkę z powrotem. Chwilę zapatrzył się w podłogę i odruchowo złapał ją za gardło. - Ja tu wydaję Tobie rozkazy, nie Ty mi! - Ryknął. - No to nie uciekniesz, a dałem Ci szansę. -Założył jej łańcuch na szyję i pociągnął za sobą. Szybko opuścili dom aukcyjny. Przechodzili przez tłumy, hordy niewolników, błagalników i innych. Wkońcu doszli do stoiska ze zwierzętami. Były tam stworzenia z przeróżnych planet. - Słyszałem że miałaś wilczaka. - Mruknął Lockdown. - ''Pewnie to jakiś szczeniak, no bo po co takiemu bachorowi groźne zwierzę? ''- pomyślał. Seductive rozejrzała się. Szybko zauważyła North związaną aż po uszy. Wierciła się, warczała na wszystkich wokoło i rzucała gniewne spojrzenia swymi niebieskimi ślepiami. - O ta. - Wskazała Seductive skinięciem głowy. ''Cwaniak się załamie jak North będzie przy mnie ''- pomyślała i się uśmiechnęła. Łowca wypowiedział coś do handlarza w nie znanym jej języku i przeklnął pod nosem. Sprzedawca rozkazał kilku najemnikom dać zwierzę. Błyskawicznie złapali za łapy wilczaka i zaciągnęli pod stopy Lockdowna. Zwierzę leżąc sięgało Łowcy do pasa, zaś stojąc do klatki piersiowej. ''Pewnie skłamała. Jestem pewny że gdy "to" spuszczę, to na pewno zagryzie smroda na śmierć. ''Kiedy już dokonali zakupu wilczaka, Lockdown kazał swoim żołnierzom wziąć go na łajbę. - Słyszałaś o Nocnej Zmorze? - Zaśmiał się. - Trochę. Jedyne co Drift mówił to że po odebraniu jej Autobotom, posiadła najpaskudniejszą załogę na świecie, a ich lider jest największym przygłupem na świecie. I szczerze zgadzam się z nim. Uważasz że zakupienie MOJEGO wilczaka, pod MOIMI rozkazami, posłusznego jedynie MI było mądre? - Zaczęła się głośno śmiać ogłuszając błagania i płacze. - Lubisz pyskować. A pyskowanie MI, kończy się przeważnie śmiercią. - Szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Wali ci z papy! - Krzyknęła dziewczynka ruszając nozdrzami. Zdenerwowany Lockdown pociągnął za sobą dzieciaka, klnąc. Nareszcie doszli do statku. - Przyznaj, który z braci nauczył cię takiego słownictwa? - Zapytał nie spoglądając na nią. - Praktycznie każdy. Jedynymi wyjątkami są Drift i Swoop. ''Swoop, dlaczego to akurat jego mi odebrano, a nie tego głupka Grimlocka. On potrafił jako jedyny mu dorównać, sprzeciwić się. ''Ale Crosshairs był drugi najgorszy zaraz po Grimlocku. - Mruknęła. Weszli na pokład, wrota się zamknęły. Najemnicy i żołnierze spoglądali z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę. Każdy mówił cenę za każdą część ciała. - Ona nie jest na rozbiórki. - Zaczął się śmiać Łowca, po czym zdjął z niej wszelkie łańcuchy. - Rozkuć to? - Zapytał jeden z najemników, wskazując palcem na North. - Tak. Jeśli agresywnie wyskoczy, zdechnie. - Uśmiechnął się Lockdown. Najemnik wziął nóż, który był dość ostry aby rozciąć wszystkie liny i łańcuchy. Po dłuższej chwili North zaczęła warczeć i przygotowywać się do skoku na przeciwnika, ale Seductive Black krzyknęła: - Spokój! - Zwierzę na nią spojrzało. - Siądź i uspokój się. - Wilczak siadł. - No to jednak nie kłamałaś. - Mruknął Lockdown. - Chyba cię pogięło i to solidnie. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Mordko chodź tu. - Zawołała pupila. - Chcesz żeby cię zagryzła czy nie? - Zapytała. - Nie. - Wystaw rękę, powoli i spokojnie. - Poprosiła go po czym Łowca wykonał polecenie. Zwierzę nieufnie spojrzało na dłoń okrytą bliznami i jeszcze cieknącymi ranami. Suczka spojrzała na dziewczynkę, która szepnęła jej coś na ucho. Ponownie spojrzała na dłoń i powoli podeszła węsząc. Po krótkiej chwili podeszła bliżej i pozwoliła się pogłaskać i zaczęła merdać ogonem na lewo i prawo. - I niby to jest trudne do wykonania? - Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze i wyczytując ze spojrzenia Lockdowna dodała: Rasa, Ogrom Łuskowaty. Ma futro jak i łuski, gatunek prawie na wymarciu, strasznie duże, silne i wierne. ''Może on ma jednak jakieś uczucia? '' Psina zaczęła się łasić i z paszczy wypchanej ostrymi kłami, wystawiła język. Dziewczynka zmieniła formę na smoczą i zaczęła "ogrzewać" jadem miejsce które sobie wybrała. - A nie możesz jak zwykły gad zionąć ogniem? - Warknął Łowca. - Nie. Nie mogę. - Machnęła ogonem i otuliła się skrzydłami. - Boisz się! - Zaśmiał się. - I kto tu jest dzidzią? - Rzucił do niej zapalniczkę, którą odbiła ogonem. - Dobra. Nie zwiejesz. - Chciał się upewnić. Złapał ją za ogon i zaciągnął do najbliższej klatki. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika WikiPL